One Night Switch
by Ashida
Summary: Akihito felt bubbly, bristling with he didn't know what, he didn't really know what on earth possessed him to say 'wouldn't it be fun to be in the others shoes for one night' (A three part mini series)


He sat at the bar of the dimly lit club, club Sion to be exact, with Kirishima and Suoh standing guard a few meters away, their backs to him, scanning the room and staring down anyone who dared get too close or made the mistake of rubbernecking too long. Everyone knew who he was in this place. Whenever he came, they always looked.

The woolen fabric of a tasteful designer suit he was wearing, hugged him in all the right places, as such a suit always did, it screamed wealth, status, power, confidence, it said, 'I own this club', because tonight, he did.

Amber liquid swirled lazily in his tumbler, faint hints of vanilla and spice wafting from the most expensive whiskey in the establishment. It wasn't his usual choice, not by a long shot, but tonight it would have to do.

He checked his watch, a gift from the person he was currently waiting for, knowing him, he would be late, probably on purpose, especially given what he'd asked for tonight, so he took another pull from his glass, and relaxed at the bar to wait.

Electric anticipation pooled in his gut, tonight was going to be…. Different.

* * *

><p>Dark dress slacks, Italian loafers, and plain white dress shirt, no tie, with a few buttons left undone at the collar for alluring good measure.<p>

Despite this not being his usual get up, he looked good. Damn good.

The ogles he received as he walked up the steps towards Sion's entrance told him so, everyone knew who he was, strolling up unguarded to be let straight in with no questions asked, shocked the patrons waiting for entrance.

Almost as shocked as he was at the odd... date request. Suggested under the sheets one morning this week. He said no right off the bat to the backwards proposition, but once the idea was in his lovers head, there was nothing he could do. He had obtuse ideas sometimes, his lover.

He relented faster than what his partner thought, going by the startled expression on his face, followed closely by Suoh and Kirishima too, who then protested vehemently about having to 'switch' they said.

He laughed then, if this 'date' could make Suoh and Kirishima feel uncomfortable, then he was all for it.

And why not? Nothing bad would happen, and he was intrigued to see how far his lover would take it, this 'One Night Switch.'

So, Asami strolled into Sion, as under dressed as Akihito had managed to negotiate, to start their one night switch.

He chuckled, and tried to act a little less of a, whatever Akihito said, 'lordly bastard', and more of the 'photographer' he said he would be tonight.

Crossing the foyer and entering the main room of the club, his eyes honed in on his relieved subordinates who were working for their other 'boss' right now.

He smirked, Akihito tonight, was the club owner (crime lord), and Asami was the photographer, even though nothing about him said that at all, Asami would always be Asami, to everyone else at least.

He'd even given Akihito Kirishima and Suoh for the night, along with leather holsters that fit him, and two Berettas to cradle in said holsters, of course the clips were empty though.

Asami had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing Akihito try to pull the act off, before this Akihito wouldn't accept any clothing, guards or transport, so Asami agreed to their little game and took the opportunity to pile it on him all at once. It was fun.

Tonight, he would see the end product.

He settled at the other end of the bar, and drawled the order for a drink, the barman looked terrified when he insisted on paying, because Asami had to, tonight he wasn't the owner. The mortified barman didn't know that though, and the not crime lord enjoyed the scent of his confused fear immensely.

In the end, Asami growled at him to take the damn money, wanting to be left alone so that this night could really begin.

* * *

><p>"Takaba sama," Kirishima intoned at his shoulder, as stoic and stone faced as ever despite his unwillingness to be in this situation, "Asami <em>kun<em>" he uttered that word like poison, "has arrived."

The secretary stepped back, and didn't say anything else. Their part in the night was pretty much over now that their real boss was back in their sight, despite Asami's explicit orders to watch Akihito with their lives after declaring that he could watch his own back for one night.

Akihito felt bubbly, bristling with he didn't know what, he didn't really know what on earth possessed him to say 'wouldn't it be fun to be in the others shoes for one night?'

When he said it, he was half awake with lingering dreams making his mouth move. He dreamt that _he _was the one sauntering everywhere he went, as if he owned the air everyone breathed, that god like confidence that left people breathless in his wake. Real life was completely different though…

No, fuck it. This was his idea. He was going to do it, and do it well. He'd seen Asami in action enough to know how it went, that schooled face, the set back shoulders, and the stride that was neither rushed nor lagging, but measured with a certain amount of swagger.

The suit helped, Akihito wasn't one to look too much in the mirror, but this suit made stand out above the rest, he knew that, jet black, it made his eyes pop and his blonde hair shimmer against the dark fabric, he more than looked the part. Even Suoh said so.

And, it would be a lie if he said he didn't like the feel of the holsters strapped snugly across his back, and tucked under his armpits, he felt the part too, tonight, the control was in his hands, and he would take it, and grip it like the leash that Asami was so fond of mentioning.

He threw back the last of the whiskey in one go, letting the warmth flood him and fuel his conviction, it drowned out the last of his uncertainty.

He'd watched Asami so much, through his viewfinder, and up close, that putting up the front was surprisingly effortless with the aid of alcohol.

Slipping off the bar stool, he became one with the dark suit, the color black mysterious and powerful, he let the metal guns nestling near his heart overwhelm him, deadly and sleek, he walked with his back straight and carried his chest with poise. He was going to knock that bastard's socks off, just like he did to Akihito every single goddam time.

Arriving at Asami's side, who looked as breath taking as ever, and as crime lord as ever, he leant against the bar, and allowed himself a smirk as Asami turned to appraise him.

This was the first time he'd seen Akihito in anything more than a cheap suit, and if the sudden dilation of black pupils in those heady gold eyes was anything to go by, then his first impression was a good one.

He could do better than that though, as not only had he _seen _Asami in action so many times, he'd heard it too. He knew that tone, that velvet that rolled off his tongue that hypnotized people, and wrapped them around his finger. He'd heard the monopolizing words enough times to know how to replicate them, to make them his words instead of Asami's.

He locked gazes with Asami, not with the typical stubborn glare this time, but with a knowing twinkle as his seated lover smirked back at him.

"What's a photographer doing in my club, hmm?" Akihito drawls languidly, "and underdressed at that."

Both hazel and gold eyes gleaned with amusement at the reversal of the joke, yes, tonight was going to be fun for the both of them after all.


End file.
